Human language is complex. Whether describing songs, movies, news stories, travel destinations, web search results, people to meet, products to purchase, patents, or anything else, natural language expressions have far more ways to describe items than databases of items have ways to categorize them. What's needed is a system that learns about items from people's rich and subjective natural language descriptions and offers those items when others make similar requests.